Check your heartbeats
by Hardcoredrugs
Summary: Hermione fait toujours le même rêve , qui donc se cache derrière ces mystérieux yeux gris ?
1. Chapitre 1 Nouveau départ

_Coucou les lecteurs ! _

_J'ai décidé de vous re-presenter ma fiction Check Your Heartbeats !_

_Cette fiction est un Dramione, alors le rating se situe vraiment entre le T et le M, j'ai longuement hésité moi-même à vrai dire ! _

_Concernant le genre, c'est de la romance, de l'humour, de l'aventure, du drame, et toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables que je vais tenter de faire vivre à nos habitants de Poudlard avec la participation de mon esprit tordu xD._

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Ps : Je tiens à remercier encore __Mina-X-Raven__, si vous apprécier ma fiction ça sera en partie grâce à elle et je vous conseille d'aller voir sa fic' qui est géniale)_

_Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ, nouvelle année__._

Hermione était étendue sur l'herbe verte de l'école, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle ... Elle aperçut une personne à ses cotés, seulement elle était incapable de reconnaitre son identité.

Sauf ces mystérieux yeux gris …

La jeune fille émergeait lentement, une voix aigue résonnait à son oreille :

- Hermione ? Hermione ? s'époumona Ginny

La brune sursauta et fit tomber son livre sur ses genoux, elle observa le compartiment du Poudlard Express l'air hébété, elle avait encore l'esprit dans le brouillard, du à son réveil brusque.

- Tu t'étais endormie sur ton manuel de numérologie et ça cornait les pages, je sais que tu m'en aurais voulu si je t'avais pas réveillée.

- Ah, merci Ginny… répondit Hermione en souriant poliment mais un peu agacée d'avoir été réveillée de cette manière.

- A quoi ou à qui donc rêvais-tu ? interrogea la petite rouquine.

- Je me souviens pas très bien… dit Hermione d'un ton hésitant mais convainquant.

- Tu souriais pendant ton sommeil ... continua-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

- Ca devais être agréable, je suppose …

- Quoi? Le paradis des livres ? Se moqua gentiment Ginny.

- Hey ! T'es pas sympa ! répliqua t'elle en lui jetant son agenda à la figure

Ginny qui continuait de rigoler, s'arrêta et regarda la porte du compartiment.

- Ils sont longs, tu ne trouves pas ? Ca fait quand même beaucoup vingt minutes pour aller chercher des chocogrenouilles … dit la rousse d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Si sa se trouve, ils se sont arrêtés en chemin pour aller draguer … dit Hermione d'un ton flagorneur en prenant sa revanche sur Ginevra.

- J'espère pas ! lança t'elle d'un ton abrupt et quelque peu angoissé.

- Ah j'avais presque oublié ... Tu l'aimes toujours ? S'enquis Hermione.

- Et oui toujours ... Il est si beau , et si gentil ! Et il me fait rire , il est adorable , et ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, la porte s'ouvrit , coupant Ginny qui était en train de faire les louanges de Harry. Ron entra dans le compartiment .

- Désolé on a été longs ...

Parce que on est tombé sur Neville et Luna et on a discuté ensuite il y avait Cho chang qui a collé Harry pendant au moins 10 minutes et on a réussis a se débarrasser d'elle à l'aide de Luna qui a fait croire qu'elle sortait avec Harry

- Ah, Mais … commença la rousse

- Ensuite Malfoy est venu chercher les embrouilles comme d'habitude et disait que Hermione devait aller au compartiment des préfets en chef…

Mais moi j'ai dit qu'elle avait pas que ça à faire et après il a dit que c'était tant mieux qu'il n'aurais pas à partager son compartiment avec une sang de bourbe …

Hermione lâcha un soupir, « Ce crétin … » pensa-t-elle.

- Et bien entendu, il a insulté notre famille de traitre a leur sang comme d'habitude et la mère de Harry donc ils se sont battus mais Michael Corner est arrivé pour aider Harry et l'a assommé et normalement il devrais pas tarder il est parti aux toilettes ... acheva t'il

- Merlin ! j'avait oublié que je devais aller dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets ... couina Hermione

- Eh bien reste la, comme ça tu n'auras pas à supporter la fouine suggéra Ginny, de toute façon on est bientôt arrivés ...

Harry débarqua quelques secondes plus tard, quelque peu essoufflé.

- Désolé pour tout ce temps, j'imagine que Ron à du vous raconter … Tenez j'ai les chocogrenouilles et j'ai même pris des dragées surprises ajouta le survivant.

- Garde-les pour ce soir lança Ron . On va arriver d'ici un quart d'heure on ferait mieux de se changer .

Les garçons sortirent pour laisser aux filles le temps de se changer.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sec et Hermione demanda :

- Pourquoi c'est des jupes cette année ?

- Pour que ça fasse plus féminin, je suppose répondit Ginny

La rouquine alla ouvrir la porte " C'est bon, vous pouvez rentrer " . Les garçons qui s'étaient changés dans le couloir , commencèrent à prendre leurs effets personnels : leur baguette , la bourse et une peau de moke .

- J'espère que on va réussir nos ASPIC cette année ^.^ lança la jeune brune .

- Oh m'en parle pas dit Ron , je suis pas motivé pour réviser cette année ...

- Ron !

- Oui oui, je sais j'essaierais parce que tu ne sera plus la pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs ...

- Exactement . Approuva Hermione

- Quand j'y pense ... Tu vas donc te retrouver avec Malfoy ! Lança avec les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Ginny poussa un grognement peu appréciateur

- Pas de chance ma vieille … dit t'elle avec un sourire compatissant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas donc pour moi, je n'ai pas peur de cette fouine et je ne compte pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds … lança la rouge et or avec un regard qui en disait long

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, et te quoi qu'ils en soit nous sommes la pour te soutenir, les amis ça sert à ça … Dit Harry.

Le train ralentit, ralentit puis s'arrêta dans la petite gare du collège Poudlard .

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Partagez votre avis avec une petite review : ) _

_Ou meme par MP, peut importe, je tiens à savoir ce que on pense de mon travail ._

_Bisous et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre !_

_PS : Les pensées des personnages sont entre « guillemets »_


	2. Chapter 2 Provocations

_Coucou les lecteurs : )_

_Comment ça va ? Bon moi aujourd'hui je suis pas allée à mon stage parce que j'avais la flemme, même si ça compte pour mon bac mais je peux rattraper par la suite donc, bon pis j'était vraiment trop crevée !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ^^_

_Chapitre 2 : Provocations_

Toute la petite troupe se pressa pour enfin sortir respirer l'air frais après ce long voyage. Les portes du train émettaient un grincement désagréable lorsque on les ouvrait, donc environ une centaine en même temps c'était un désastre pour les oreilles de nos Gryffondors, qui se couvraient celles-ci avec leurs mains et suivirent le cortège d'élèves.

Certains, courraient presque pour être surs d'avoir une carriole de peur de remonter l'allée à pied. Il réussirent à en trouver une mais malheureusement ils étaient cinq pour un moyen de transport conçu pour quatre, celle d'a coté, et la dernière était celle avec le prince des Serpentards et ses deux acolytes.

- Viens sur mes genoux, Hermione, on va pas te laisser là ! proposa Ron.

Hagrid intervient et dit :

- Désolé Ron c'est pas possible, mesures de sécurité !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais aller à coté, ça ne fait rien dit Hermione à contre cœur.

Elle pris son courage à deux mains et monta dans le carrosse des Serpentards, elle n'avais pas peur d'eux, il ne s'agissait pas de ça.

Elle avait simplement peur de perdre son sang froid, chose qu'elle ne peut se permettre avec son statut de préfète en chef !

Ils l'accueillirent avec un regard méprisant.

« Bonjour l'accueil » mais elle ne s'attendais pas à mieux.

- Alors, Granger … Quitte à me supporter toute l'année, t'es plus à cinq minutes prés, n'est-ce pas ? lança le blond.

- Exactement … siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

- La moindre des politesses c'est de regarder les gens quand on leur parle, on vous apprends pas ça chez les Moldus ?

Hermione releva la tête et lui fit face, elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Question politesse et respect, ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des leçons, sale fouine ! dit t'elle en haussant le ton.

- Quel vilain mot… Mais de la part d'une sang de bourbe cela ne me surprends guère. Répondit t'il d'une voix trainante.

- La ferme, Malfoy !

Soudain, le carrosse pilla brusquement. Et Hermione tomba sur son interlocuteur, la tête entre ses genoux.

- Bordel ! dit t'elle en se relevant avec rage.

- Allez, ne soit pas si déçue, ça sera peut être le seul pantalon de mec que tu touchera de ta vie a part sur un cintre !

Crabble et Goyle partirent dans un fou rire sans précédant.

- Honnêtement, je préférais devenir lesbienne que de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à me compromettre avec une personne de ton genre ! cracha-t-elle avec une puissance que l'on pouvait sentir le dégout dans sa voix.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, dangereusement et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Allons, arrête tes simagrées, je sais que si nous étions pas les pires ennemis, tu rêverais de moi … Toutes les nuits…

Choquée, elle le regarda dans les yeux, et fit face à son regard gris devenu anthracite. « Tellement … troublant ? »

- Dégage ! elle le bouscula et tourna les talons.

Il eut un rire méprisant et fit signe à ses deux gorilles de le suivre.

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?_

_Donnez moi vos avis ou j'arrête cette fiction ! XD_

_Bisous !_


	3. Chapitre 3 Découvertes

_Coucou les lecteurs !_

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! Mais j'ai eu un week end très chargé ! Mais vraiment génial ! Et le votre ? Vous pouvez me raconter votre vie j'adore ça les 3615 MYLIFE ^^ _

_Bonne lecture : ) _

_Chapitre 3 : Découvertes_

Hermione se hâta de rejoindre le château, à peine avoir passé les grandes portes, elle pénétra dans la grande salle, marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et essaie de repérer ses amis du regard.

Ginny l'ayant remarquée lui fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer ou ils étaient. Elle la vit et se dirigea vers eux.

- Alors ? Ça à été ? Ils t'on pas trop emmerdée ? demanda Ginny

- Oh, non on a parlé, rigolé et on a même pris un café ! Lança la brune d'un ton ironique.

- Non, sérieusement, c'était si terrible que ça ?

- Comme d'habitude, un comportement typiquement Malfoyien, des sarcasmes à deux mornilles… Mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire. répondit la brune

- T'as bien raison ! lança Ron

- En plus, ils ne valent même pas la peine que on leur réponde ! ajouta Harry.

- Oui, c'est bien vrai ça, de toute façon, à cet heure ci il est trop distrait par ses prétendantes !

Hermione se retourna, Le jeune homme était entouré de filles qui le regardèrent les yeux brillants. Soudain, son regard se tourna vers leur table et croisa celui de la lionne aux cheveux auburn, elle détourna immédiatement le regard et reporta son attention vers ses amis.

- Pitoyable … Une bonne fourchette de sans cervelle… Comment font t'elles pour admirer ce type ? lança-t-elle

- Si on oublie son caractère et tout le reste, physiquement il est plutôt séduisant souffla Ginny si bas afin que seule Hermione puisse l'entendre.

- Beurk … Parle pour toi ! répondit t'elle sans vraiment considérer la chose.

Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence et fit ainsi taire les conversations.

- Bonsoir, anciens et nouveaux disciples du collège Poudlard, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur. Les 1eres année seront priés, après le repas de suivre les préfets en chef et monsieur Rusard afin de vous reconduire à vos maisons et de faire un petit point du règlement intérieur. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Il claqua des doigts et les repas apparaissent sur toutes les tables, les élèves affamés se mirent à manger avec appétit. Hermione demeura silencieuse pendant le repas, elle mangeais son plat mais sans grande faim, pourtant c'était un steak végétarien avec du quinoa, un de ses plats favoris.

- N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi Malfoy continue d'être aussi désagréable alors que la guerre est finie, son salopard de père est mort ainsi que son maitre, j'avoue ne pas comprendre … dit Harry comme si il réfléchissait à voix haute.

- Je ne sais pas, mais même si il s'agit de Malfoy, et que Lucius avait beau être ce qu'il était, c'était quand même son père et ça n'a pas du être facile pour lui et sa mère... répondit simplement Hermione

- Tu défends les Malfoy toi maintenant ? Dit Ron surpris.

- Je ne les défends pas, mais j'essaye de comprendre.

- Ya plus rien à comprendre, apparemment la méchanceté gratuite fait partie de leur caractère, c'est de famille !

- Tu n'as aucune finesse d'esprit, Ron. Si le monde marchait comme ça, on ne serait pas tous différents.

Le rouquin ne savais plus que répondre, il lança un regard de détresse à Harry.

- Désolé mon vieux, mais je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est vrai quoi …

- Vous faites chier à jouer les psychologues de bazar, pour moi, un Malfoy restera un Malfoy. Coupa-t-il en s'emparant d'une cuisse de poulet.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

« Comment peut-on être aussi étroit d'esprit et avoir la capacité émotionnelle et empathique d'une cuillère a café ? » se demanda la rouge et or.

Après avoir fini son repas et bu son thé, elle souhaita une bonne soirée à ses amis et alla un peu dehors prendre l'air.

Elle était devant l'immense porte en bois et décida de s'allumer une cigarette, elle qui savait mieux que personne les méfaits du tabac, elle estimait qu'elle avait droit à un petit échappatoire de temps en temps, c'était toujours mieux que la « green magic » des formules qui procurent une sensation de plénitude mais dont les effets secondaires sont semblables à la prise d'héroïne.

C'était sa cousine Moldue qui l'avait entrainée la dedans, Hanna était une punk avec des piercings, du maquillage, des fringues trouées et tout ce qui va avec mais elle avait un grand cœur.

Et contrairement à elle qui ne fumait pas à l'époque, Hanna fumait clope sur clope, et un jour elle lui avait demandé si elle en voulait une, elle a accepté sans réfléchir sur le moment et n'a pas trouvé ça si désagréable et elle souhaitais casser à tout prix son image de Mademoiselle intello coincée qui sait pas s'habiller ni se maquiller.

Tout en repensent à cette scène, elle sourit et pensa « Vous risqueriez d'être surpris, habitants de Poudlard! »

Une fois sa cigarette terminée, elle rentra à l'intérieur du château, les élèves sauf les premières année était déjà à l'assaut des escaliers et passages secrets pour se rendre dans leurs maisons. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à rentrer dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre en charge les premières année.

Rusard était déjà en place avec Malfoy et les quatre autres préfets de cinquième année.

- Je compte sur vous six, afin d'apprendre à ses petits morveux à respecter le règlement sans quoi je m'en occuperais personnellement ! dit Rusard d'une voix grinçante.

Les premières année étaient regroupés par maisons et avaient l'air anxieux, chaque préfet prit la tête de rang de sa maison.

- Bonsoir, je suis Hermione Granger, je serais votre préfète en chef, si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à demander dit t'elle d'un ton qui sonnait très professionnel.

Un petit brun leva la main.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que Harry Potter à tuer un Basilic ici ? demanda-t-il .

- Oui en effet. répondit la préfète.

Des chuchotements d'admiration se rependirent parmi les jeunes élèves.

- Si on a fini avec les questions, veuillez me suivre ! » reprit t'elle d'un ton plus autoritaire.

Les jeunes Griffondors s'exécutèrent suivis des Serpentards, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Ils commencèrent l'ascension des étages afin de faire la visite rapide du château.

Quand ce fut fini, les préfets en chef redirigèrent les élèves avec les préfets de cinquième année afin de s'assurer qu'ils rentrent bien tous dans leurs maisons.

Ensuite, Drago et Hermione devaient redescendre quatre étages, pour se rendre dans le quartier qui leur était réservé. Le vert et argent sentit l'odeur de tabac qui venait de la rouge et or. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, surement du fait qu'il était fumeur, lui aussi.

- Tu sens la clope, Granger … Tu fumes ? Demanda-t-il

- Ca ne te regarde pas. répondit t'elle sèchement.

- Cesse d'être aussi agressive, ça te va pas

- Je sais encore ce qui me va bien d'être avec toi ! Cingla t'elle

- On va devoir se supporter jusqu'à la fin de cette année lança Malfoy avec un faux semblant de soupir exaspéré.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Et travailler ensemble aussi…

- Abrège, Malfoy coupa t'elle

- Essayons d'être un minimum courtois, l'un envers l'autre afin de pouvoir coexister.

- Je rêve, et c'est toi qui vient me dire ça ? Dit la jeune lionne avec un regard moqueur.

- C'est ça, le problème avec toi, en fait c'est sûrement les griffondors qu'ils sont comme ça, vous êtes tellement susceptibles … lança le serpent d'un ton flagorneur ce qui a le don d'exaspérer Hermione au plus haut point.

- Non, seulement on a pas besoin de rabaisser les autres pour se donner plus de valeur !

- On s'amuse c'est tout, pas besoin de t'enflammer de la sorte Granger.

- Quel humour ! ironisa Hermione.

Une fois arrivés devant la gargouille qui leur servait de gardien, La brune s'interrogea. « Merde, c'est quoi le mot de passe déjà ? Je me souviens pas que on me l'ai donné, enfin je crois ! »

Penaud, Le blond la regardait, l'air d'attendre qu'elle donne le mot de passe.

- Inutile de me regarder comme ça, je n'ai pas le mot de passe …

- T'es sérieuse, Granger ? Pour une fois, que tu ne sais pas quelque chose …

- Ca te la boucle ça hein ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire vengeur.

- Je dois avouer que ça me surprends de ta part … avoua-t-il à demi mot.

- Alors, réfléchissons, enfin si tu y arrives … Si on va réveiller Rogue on va se faire envoyer promener comme il n'y a pas, essayons de voir avec Mc gonnagal.

- Pour ta gouverne, je sais parfaitement bien réfléchir et je sais que ça t'énerves Granger… dit le blond avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

Et c'était vrai, elle le savait, Draco Malfoy était tout sauf un idiot.

« Grr, il m'énerve quand il a raison celui la ! »

- Bon, trêve de bavardages, on y va ! Dit t'elle un ton quelque peu excédé.

Ils eurent juste à descendre un étage, pour rejoindre le bureau de la reine de la métamorphose. Arrivés devant la porte, Hermione frappa timidement

'' Toc, Toc !''

Pas de réponse.

- T'es pas douée Granger, faut frapper plus fort que ça !

Il se mit a tambouriner à la porte, créant un bruit sourd et résonnant dans l'étage qui était vide, mais toujours pas de réponse .

- Alors, c'est qui qui n'est pas doué ? Elle n'est pas la !

- Elle est partie rejoindre Dumby, dit Malfoy avec un sourire pervers.

- Malfoy, t'es répugnant ! Lança Hermione choquée

- Je fait juste des spéculations, je n'imagine rien, j'ai pas envie de faire de cauchemars hein …

- Ah, tu me rassures, mais bon peut être que t'était de ce genre la…

- Non je suis plutôt du genre à me faire des petites gryffondors innocentes qui ont eu le malheur de trainer avec un dangereux serpentard comme moi…

En voyant l' air interloqué d'Hermione, il éclata de rire

- Je plaisante Granger, déstresse !

Elle se détendit, « Bon ça va, au niveau de l'humour, ya des progrès mais bon. »

C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Peeves.

- ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ELEVES DANS LES COULOIRS ! hurlait l'esprit frappeur de sa voix caquetante.

- Peeves, nous sommes préfets ! Nous avons le droit d'être dans les couloirs la nuit ! Dit le blond d'une voix autoritaire.

- HIHI, C'EST ENCORE PLUS DROLE !

Peeves s'empara d'un lustre qui s'était écrasé, par sa faute, non loin de la et se mit à foncer sur les deux adolescents.

Les deux adolescents eurent le reflexe de se baisser en même temps ce qui les fit entrer en collision.

- C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Peeves allez vous en ! S'écria la voix de Mc

Gonnagal. Et vous deux ! Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ?

A cette étrange question, ils prient conscience de leur position gênante, Drago sur Hermione, ils se relevèrent immédiatement faisant face a leur professeur.

- Professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez … commença la brune.

- En fait, nous vous cherchions, aucun de nous ne savait le mot de passe afin d'accéder à nos quartiers … Professeur. Expliqua le blond.

- Enfin tout de même ! Je pensait que à vous deux vous auriez eu l'idée de regarder votre papier mentionnant votre nomination, c'était marqué dessus répondit le professeur.

Ils se regardèrent avec stupeur, à aucun moment, cette idée ne leur avait traversé l'esprit !

- Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit acheva le professeur Mc gonnagal en s'éloignant.

Et il repartirent de la ou ils étaient venus. En montant les marches, Hermione ne put réprimer ses pensées.

- Mais qu'est que j'ai pu être bête enfin, c'était évidant !

- T'es crevée Granger, c'est tout, tu t'es tapé cinq heures de train plus la visite des demi portions, à force ton cerveau il ne suit plus !

Sur ce point la, Hermione du s'avouer qu'il avait raison, elle était vraiment épuisée de cette journée et que elle souhaitait qu'une chose : trouver un lit bien douillet et dormir !

Arrivés devant la gargouille, ils prononcèrent le mot de passe : Groin de porc.

La statue de pierre, leur fit une révérence et s'écarta pour les laisser passer, Hermione passa la première, Drago lui emboitant le pas.

Ils virent une jolie salle commune, très chaleureuse avec une cheminée un canapé demi rectangulaire devant l'âtre avec une table basse, ainsi qu'une table ronde et des chaises, deux grandes fenêtres leur laissaient une vue imprenable sur le parc.

Leurs chambres se situaient face à face, à droite celle de Draco et a gauche celle d'Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Granger dit tout simplement Malfoy avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit répondit t'elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Et elle fit de même. Morte de fatigue, elle ne prêta guère d'attention à l'ameublement de sa chambre, seul l'énorme lit au milieu était important, elle se déshabilla rapidement et se jeta sur le lit pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

_Alors ? Review ? Pas review ? Qu'est que vous en pensez ? _

_Bisous et à la prochaine ^^_


	4. Chapitre 4 Chemins croisés

_Coucou les lecteurs !_

_Voila le quatrième chapitre ! Honnêtement j'ai passé une journée de merde, mon train à été supprimé, je suis arrivé en retard au travail, arrivée la bas je me suis fait chier comme il y a pas, je me suis fait chopper par ma patronne parce que j'ai osé dire à un client qu'il avait tord enfin bref … et j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir : ). _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 4 : Chemins croisés_

'' DRIIINGGG … DRINNNNGGGG''

Le réveil d'Hermione se mit à sonner à 7 heures précises, la tête dans le brouillard, elle se leva péniblement et se dirigeant vers la salle de bains des préfets qui se trouvait dans un recoin au fond de la salle commune, elle trainait des pieds, son sommeil n'avait pas été aussi réparateur qu'elle l'avait pensé.

Elle passa la porte et entrepris d'enlever sa nuisette, mais une voix l'interrompit :

- Je te savais pas comme ça, Granger !

Interloquée, elle releva la tête pigée dans son bout de tissu et constata que son bel ennemi était déjà présent !

- Oh désolée ! Je savais pas… La porte était ouverte, Je voulais pas … dit t'elle confuse.

- Tu peux venir avec moi sous la douche si tu veux … répondit t'il avec un sourire pervers.

- Non mais ça va pas ! T'es complètement tombé sur la tête mon pauvre …

- Alors, que fait tu encore la ?

Elle pris réellement conscience de la situation, un Malfoy avec une serviette blanche autour de la taille était devant elle à lui faire des propositions indécentes ! Sans compter, sa légère tenue à elle ! Elle rougit et sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, la porte se referma dans un claquement sec.

- Au fait, Malfoy, Les portes ça se ferme ! Cria-t-elle à travers celle-ci.

Elle n'eut que pour réponse, un rire .

« Quel crétin, celui la, non mais je vous jure … Il est grave ! Et il sait pas fermer une porte ! »

Tandis qu'elle restait devant la porte, adossée au mur à ruminer contre le blond. La porte se rouvrit.

- Pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que t'avais élu domicile dans la salle de bains !

- Tu m'excusera Granger, mais je ne pouvais résister à l'appel de te faire patienter ! Répondit le vert et argent.

- T'es pas croyable toi !

Et elle rentra dans la salle de bains en refermant le verrou juste derrière.

« Waw, c'est beau ! »

La salle de bains était blanche et dorée, il y'avais une spacieuse cabine de douche avec système à l'italienne, une immense baignoire de la taille d'un jacuzzi avec une multitude de robinets de différentes couleurs. Emerveillée, Elle se dirigea vers la douche et juste à coté il y'avais un grand miroir et deux vasques, l'un vert et l'autre rouge et des meubles de rangement en dessous et sur le coté au niveau des miroirs.

« Je crois que j'ai jamais vu autant de luxe de ma vie ! Bon, c'est bien beau mais il ne faut pas que je traine … »

Elle enleva sa nuisette et rentra dans la douche, elle alluma le robinet et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur elle, et elle découvrit avec surprise que il y avait des gels douches aux senteurs exquises. Elle se lava rapidement, et avec regret elle dut sortir de la douche afin d'achever de se préparer.

Une fois habillée, elle se regarda dans le miroir et murmura un sort de séchage pour ses cheveux. Hermione trouvait que l'idée de faire des combinaisons jupes pour cette année laissait à désirer mais ce n'était pas provocant dans la mesure ou la jupe arrivait juste au dessus des genoux.

Elle sortit un petit papier de sa peau de moke, qu'elle gardais toujours sur elle, c'était un morceau de parchemin avec une formule dessus. Elle la récita et pris une grande inspiration, en un clin d'œil ses cheveux frisottants et emmêlés se transformèrent en magnifiques cheveux doux et soyeux forment de belles boucles pas trop marquées.

Satisfaite du résultat, elle alla piocher quelque chose au fond de son sac et en sorti un paquet, c'était le dernier cadeau de sa cousine Hanna qui lui avait demandé qu'elle l'ouvre que lorsque qu'elle serait arrivée. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une jolie trousse mauve ou il y'avait tout un nécessaire pour se maquiller, un crayon noir, un mascara, une palette de fards à paupières de couleurs différentes, trois gloss et un beau rouge à lèvres carmin ainsi que du fond de teint et du blush avec tout les accessoires pour appliquer.

Surprise, elle découvrit un mot de sa cousine laissé dans une petite pochette sur le coté :

'' Maintenant, tu as tout les atouts pour te faire belle, alors profite et fait les tous tomber ! J'ai hâte de te revoir, je t'aime très fort. Ta cousine préférée Hanna ''

Elle sourit, sa cousine était vraiment géniale, elle n'avait pas peur d'assumer sa part de féminité tout en restant intelligente. Mais un bémol l'interpella.

« Comment je vais faire pour me servir de ça ? »

La main un peu tremblante, elle s'empara du fond de teint liquide et en mit quelques points sur ses pommettes, au front et au menton ensuite elle prit le crayon noir et commença à dessiner un trait au niveau de ses cils du bas, contente de voir qu'elle s'en sortait pas trop mal, elle prit le mascara et donna quelques coups légers sur ses cils du haut pour être sure de pas se louper, et acheva le tout avec un gloss marron glacé très léger.

Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace, elle avait l'impression de retourner en été avec sa cousine, lorsqu'elle la maquillait afin qu'elles puissent sortir.

Elle attrapa son parfum et s'en mis quelques gouttes, après un dernier passage dans le miroir, elle sortit et regarda sa montre.

« Trente minutes, j'ai jamais autant passé de temps dans la salle de bains pour me préparer ! » songea-t-elle.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit que Malfoy était tranquillement assis prés du feu entrain de boire son café en lisant le journal.

Un véritable petit déjeuner était posé sur la table basse, avec croissants, café, jus de fruits, pancakes, confiture, pate à tartiner et marmelade.

Elle s'assit en face de lui.

- Dis donc, t'en as mit du temps ! Commenta le blond

- J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que bon me semble … répliqua t'elle

- Tranquille Granger, je t'agresse pas la.

Elle se rendit compte de la dureté sur laquelle elle avait prononcé ces mots.

- Je disait pas ça méchamment Malfoy dit t'elle sur un ton d'excuse.

- Je te pardonne répondit t'il avec un sourire arrogant (ndt : mais tellement sexy ! Pardon ^^)

« Je me suis pas excusée mais bon c'est pas grave … hein sinon après c'est moi qui cherche les embrouilles … »

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, il écarquilla les yeux comme si il la voyait pour la première fois, elle pouvait être vraiment très belle quand elle prenait la peine de s'arranger.

« Pas mal du tout, la Granger … »

- Quoi ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton un peu agressif, J'ai de la marmelade sur moi ?

- Non … Tu as changé …

- J'ai droit de me faire belle non ?

Elle regretta ses paroles quelques instants plus tard.

- Ah tu t'es fait belle pour moi ? Je suis très honoré Granger …

- Rêves pas la fouine …

- Moi, rêver de toi ? C'est plutôt le contraire dit t'il avec un rictus méprisant

- Mais oui bien sur, c'est de notoriété publique, je suis folle de toi Malfoy ! Ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire pour le ridiculiser.

- Tu pourrais bien le devenir, attention petite sang de bourbe …

- De toute façon, tu perdrais pas ton temps avec une sang de bourbe comme tu dis alors que il y a tellement de sang purs qui seraient prêtes à tout pour coucher avec toi, et moi je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec un coureur de jupons . Acheva la rouge et or.

- Est- tu sure de ce que tu avances ? Après miss je sais tout, je savais pas que tu avait un avenir de miss radio potins ! S'esclaffa le vert et argent.

- En admettant que ça ne soit que des rumeurs fausses et infondées et que au fond de toi-même tu sois une nonne, permet moi d'en douter, ça revient quasiment au même.

- Je ne suis pas un ange, Granger… dit t'il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Ca je le sais, tu me l'as prouvé dans le passé, répondit t'elle en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Justement, depuis la mort de mon père, je veux laisser au passé ce qui appartient au passé qu'en dit tu ?

Elle fut un peu choquée, c'était la première fois, qu'elle avait une conversation, malgré les piques de temps en temps avec Malfoy. Ne désirant pas aborder un sujet délicat comme tel, elle répondit.

- D'accord, disons que j'efface ton ardoise.

Après un bref instant de silence, le blond demanda

- Tu m'en dépannes une ? Je te la rends ce soir, j'ai la flemme d'ouvrir mon nouveau paquet.

- T'exagères, j'ai dit que j'effaçait ton ardoise pas que j'allais devenir ton bureau de tabac …

- Aller en plus, moi j'ai des Golden Malfs …

C'etait une marque de cigarette très connue, mais chère.

- D'accord ! Mais oublie pas ! Dit t'elle en lui lançant une cigarette.

- Je te remercie Granger.

- De rien Malfoy …

La brune consulta à nouveau sa montre 8h00. Elle devait se rendre en arithmancie à 8h30, mais comme elle avait déjà fini son petit déjeuner, elle décida de partir afin d'avoir le temps de voir Ginny.

- Je te laisse, j'vais y aller, bonne journée Malfoy…

- Bonne journée Granger.

Et elle s'en alla de la salle commune.

_Ca vous a plu ? Aller je veux quelques reviews sinon pas de suite : P. Je sais je suis méchante hein ? ^^_

_Bisous !_


	5. Chapitre 5 Prise de conscience

_Coucou les lecteurs,_

_Voici la suite tant attendue lol, sinon j'ai passé vraiment une journée atroce jeudi ou une vieille m'a dit que mes piercings étaient écœurants et elle est partie s'adresser à mon amie qui est en stage avec moi, j'avais trop les boules…_

_Moi personnellement c'est l'étroitesse d'esprit que je trouve écœurante, surtout en 2010 quoi. _

_Ce qui ne fait augmenter ma haine envers les vieux. Alors sur le coup ben j'ai pu été en stage, j'ai raconté un mytho à ma patronne ça a pas du lui plaire mais rien à foutre. _

_Ca la fait chier de plus pouvoir profiter de jeunes gens qui bossent d'arrache pied pour pas avoir un centime ! De toute façon mon stage devait se finir ce samedi la donc ^.^._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_Chapitre 5 : Prise de conscience_

Après être sortie et avoir dévalé plusieurs étages, elle prit le temps de penser à sa situation.

« Quand j'y pense, c'est tout de même incroyable que les choses vont ainsi avec Malfoy, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça ! Bon on est pas amis, faut pas pousser non plus mais on à un rapport courtois et déjà rien que ça, c'est bien »

Elle aperçut la rouquine en bas des escaliers, elle lui fit un signe de la main.

- Hey ! Ca va ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui, ça va très bien et toi ?

- Nickel ! Alors ? La vie avec Sang Pur Playboy ?

- Faut que je te racontes, tu vas pas me croire ! S'exclama la brune

- Viens on va faire un tour dehors et tu me racontes ça …

- D'accord … dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles sortent du château et prient le chemin d'une allée bordée de fleurs.

- Alors … Il s'avère que Malfoy n'est pas si désagréable que ça et que il m'a proposé une trêve, figures toi !

- Sérieux ? Dit la jeune Weasley, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Je te jure répondit Hermione tout à fait sérieuse.

- Est- tu sure que ça ne cache pas quelque chose ? T'as accepté ? Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Justement c'est que j'ai pensé au début alors je lui ai simplement répondu que je lui effaçait son ardoise.

- T'as eu raison approuva Ginny.

- N'en parles pas à Ron, tu sais comment il est… Avec sa grande ouverture d'esprit !

- Oui, je sais, j'avoue que même si c'est mon grand frère, il pourrait faire des efforts… avoua la rouquine.

- Sinon, comment se porte ton plan pour séduire Harry ?

- Ma foi … Plutôt bien ! Dit Ginny avec un grand sourire

- Racontes un peu !

- Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, je l'ai totalement ignoré !

- J'avoue ne pas te comprendre …

- Attends, j'ai fait mine d'être en grande conversation avec des gars plutôt sympas et pas trop laids tu vois, et je voyais que il n'était pas indifférant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça le touchait … Bon bien sur, il à rien laissé transparaitre devant Ron mais …

- Donc oui, première étape : jouer de mes charmes, et la deuxième celle ou je suis : le rendre jaloux !

- Pas mal, t'aurais pu être à Serpentard dis donc !

- Pas besoin d'être à Serpentard pour avoir un plan pour séduire ! Me dis pas que t'en as pas un ?

- Si … Mais c'est différant.

« Eh, Merde… Un plan pour séduire ? Quoi ? J'avais jamais pensé à ça, en même temps je n'ai pas trouvé le garçon pour lequel il faudrait que je me donne la peine de monter un plan pour conquérir sa petite personne … Bon il y a eu Krum mais quand on regarde bien, c'est lui qui m'a draguée, pas moi ! Bon il était extrêmement séduisant j'en convient mais c'est loin la Bulgarie … »

(ndt: votre auteur est bulgare également ^^)

- Oula ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut que on se grouille d'aller en cours pour pas arriver en retard ! S'alarma Ginny en regardant sa montre.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la montre de son amie. Il était 8h20 .

- Oui, il faut pas trainer !

Elles marchaient d'un pas rapide jusqu'au château. Une fois arrivées dans le Hall, un peu essoufflées, La rouquine reprit la parole :

- T'as cours avec qui toi ?

- Rogue et toi ?

- Mc go, faut que je me dépêche de monter au deuxième !

- Il y a un passage secret derrière les sabliers !

- Ah ouais, j'avais oublié ! Merci mione ! S'écria Ginny en disparaissant derrière les sabliers.

Quand à elle, elle se hâta de rejoindre la salle de potions, fort heureusement elle arriva environ deux secondes même pas avant que Rogue pointe le bout de son nez .

- Bonjour jeunes gens … A partir d'aujourd'hui pour cette septième année nous allons instaurer quelques changement dans cette classe … commença-t-il.

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, la plupart perplexes, d'autres inquiets.

- J'ai décidé que pour éviter vos écarts de conduites, vos tentatives de tricheries et autres … Vous allez donc vous mettre en binôme … une fille et un garçon de niveau égal

Hermione trouvait ça totalement illogique. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, il

Ajouta :

- Ca ne servira à rien si dans les deux il n'y a que le meilleur qui travaille, ou l'autre qui gâche tout, peu importe ça vous apprendra à vous servir de votre cervelle si toute fois vous en avez une … acheva-t-il d'une voix chargée de sarcasmes.

- Et comment se repartit t'on professeur ? Demanda Malfoy d'une voix trainante.

- Dans ma classe on lève la main monsieur Malfoy, pour répondre à votre question, ceux qui ont eu un Optimal iront au fond de la classe, Effort Exceptionnel au milieu et le reste devant. Pour ce qui est du reste, je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour vous mettre par deux comme je l'ai demandé sans que je n'ai à redire quoi que ce soit.

L'entente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, n'etant pas des meilleures comptes tenus des événements d'avant la guerre, ne savaient que faire car il y'avait plus de filles chez les rouges et or.

- Eh bien alors qu'est que vous attendez ? Lança Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, Hermione qui était devant, alla sur la dernière table du fond en lançant son sac sur la table, l'air quelque peu exaspéré. Elle jeta un œil à coté d'elle et reconnu la tête blonde de son charmant homologue

- Tiens, quel plaisir de te voir au fond Granger !

- Je te le fais pas dire, j'était bien devant au moins c'était plus prés pour prendre les ingrédients … dit t'elle d'un ton exaspéré

- Tu as l'air énervée Granger, qu'est qui te met dans un état pareil ?

- Regarde devant toi et tu comprendras.

Devant eux se trouvaient Pavarti Patil et Lavande Brown qui riaient et jacassaient comme des bécasses sans se préoccuper que tout le monde avait déjà changé de place sauf elles. Leurs rires suraigus et leurs voix roucoulantes exaspéraient Hermione au plus haut point.

- Ah je vois ! Silencio ajouta-t-il en pointant discrètement sa baguette en direction des deux filles.

Surprises elles tournèrent la tête vers Malfoy qui leur fit signe de s'activer.

L'air furieuses elle attrapèrent leurs sacs et changèrent de rang, elles furent remplacés par Zabini Blaise et Pansy Parkinson.

- Dray ! Tu as vu, je serais juste devant toi ! Dit la vert et argent d'une voix enjouée.

- Ouais … Super. Et ne m'appelle pas Dray . Répliqua le blond d'un ton sec.

Après avoir fusillée Hermione du regard, elle détourna la tête. Dés que Rogue eut demandé le silence, tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui.

- Bien, nous allons commencer par revoir une base de l'année dernière, j'ai plus besoin de vous expliquer, donc prenez vos livres à la première page, c'est la potion de guérison stade un. Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire et bien sur, aucune tricherie ne sera tolérée, Compris ?

Un « Oui, professeur » unanime s'ensuivit. Et le cours se déroula sans plus d'histoires, jusqu'à ce que Neville fasse exploser son chaudron qui arrosa Lavande Brown dont le visage se recouvrit de pustules oranges.

- Ahhh ! Par Merlin ! Ça pique ! Hurla Lavande.

- Vous ! Dit Rogue en s'avançant vers Neville, il fallait ajouter cinq feuilles d'orelat pas six ! Vous ne savez donc pas lire ?

- Je .. Je.. Commença Neville.

- Suffit, j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent comme à leur habitude. Hermione fusilla Drago du regard.

- Les vieilles habitudes Granger chuchota-t-il.

Elle fit un mouvement imperceptible de la main et se détourna de lui.

- Oh ça va Granger … Fait pas la gueule.

- J'fais pas la gueule répondit t'elle sans le regarder.

- Alors dis le moi en face dit t'il avec un sourire en haussant les sourcils.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fit face a son regard gris.

« Par Merlin, à chaque fois quand je le regarde dans les yeux ça me fait comme une sensation de déjà vu … Fin je sais pas comment expliquer ça moi-même … »

- Je fait pas la gueule dit t'elle d'un ton lent en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Si, sinon tu l'aurais pas dit comme ça, conclut le blond.

- Pff, depuis quand t'es Legimens toi ?

- Au pire tu peux toujours demander à Weasmoche de te consoler…

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Et je vois pas pourquoi il me consolerais.

- Parce que il t'as dans le viseur ça se voit …

- Je pense qu'il est trop occupé avec Lavande pour se soucier de moi !

- Ah la la, ma pauvre petite sang de bourbe, t'as rien compris au mecs toi… dit le blond d'un ton faussement désespéré.

- Comment ça ? T'es chiant quand tu t'y met !

- C'est pas parce que il lui fourre sa langue dans la bouche et qu'ils se font des papouilles à longueur de journée et qu'il est amoureux d'elle, il comble juste son manque d'affection avec la seule fille qui veut de lui … Qui à au passage très mauvais gout, mais ce que je veux dire par la c'est que les mecs n'ont pas besoin de sentiments pour s'envoyer en l'air ou quoi, si ils en ont envie, ils le font point barre. Acheva t'il

- Ron n'est pas comme ça, il est trop honnête.

- Ton très cher rouquin est aussi un adolescent bourré d'hormones.

- Peut être mais c'est pas parce que toi, tu est comme ça qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde ! Dit la brune quelque peu exaspérée.

- Penses ce que tu veux, mais la il te regarde.

Hermione tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, et vit qu'il la regardait en coin, l'air un peu jaloux …

- Regardes le il est jaloux parce que je te parles !

- Mais enfin je parle bien avec Harry et il n'est pas jaloux de ça.

- C'est parce que le balafré est amoureux de sa sœur alors il s'en fous et puis on à vraiment rien à voir, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la classe ! lança-t-il d'un ton arrogant.

- T'es pas possible toi !

Mais l'intérieur, elle dut s'avouer qu'il avait encore une fois raison, elle se doutait que Ron devait avoir des sentiments pour elle, le fait qu'elle aie embrassé après la bataille ne voulais pas signifier de l'amour à l'état pur, c'était sur le coup de l'émotion…

« L'émotion hein ? Et si jamais il viendrait à me demander de sortir avec lui ? Si je lui dit non je vais passer pour la pire des pétasses qui joue avec les sentiments …»

- Granger ?

Pas de réponse

- Granger ? Fit Malfoy un peu plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Granger ! S'exclama le vert et argent en la secouant par les épaules.

Celle-ci reprenant ses esprits, revint sur la terre ferme.

- Quoi ? Dit t'elle d'un ton abrupt.

- Il faut remettre l'échantillon au bureau de Rogue avant de sortir car le cours est fini…

- Ah … J'avais même pas entendu les cloches désolée…

- Pas grave, bon je te laisse, j'vais être en retard dit le blond en s'éloignant.

Hermione rassembla ses affaires, déposa le flacon sur le bureau et partit rejoindre ses amis dans le Hall.

- Me revoilà ! Dit la brune à ses amis.

- On va en histoire de la magie là normalement lança Harry.

- Dis, Hermione … ?

- Oui ?

- De quoi vous parliez avec Malfoy tout à l'heure ?

- Ben du cours, pourquoi ? Répondit t'elle sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

- Ah, d'accord mais si il t'emmerdes, tu me le dis , j'réglerais ça vite fait !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, dans le pire des cas je saurais m'en occuper.

Elle détestait ce genre d'attitude, mais de la part de Ron ce n'était pas surprenant.

- Bon on y va ? Dit la brune d'un ton impatient

Et le trio d'or se mit à grimper les étages pour aller dans la classe du professeur Binns.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Arrivée au soir, la rouge et or était vraiment crevée de sa journée et se laissa tomber sur le canapé droit du coté de la cheminée.

- Dure journée ? Demanda Malfoy constatant l'état de fatigue de la brune.

- Ouais quand même, en plus je sais pas si c'est à nous de faire la ronde aujourd'hui … poursuiva t'elle

- Granger … On est vendredi, il y a jamais de ronde le vendredi.

- Ah oui ? Par Merlin j'aurais juré que on était Mardi … répondit t'elle décontenancée.

- Un petit remontant ? Demanda le vert et argent en sortant sa fiole de whisky.

- Euh, non merci, une autre fois peut être … Comment ça se fait que t'aie eu du whisky pur feu alors que la vente est interdite aux mineurs ?

- J'ai laissé un petit pourboire au vendeur répondît t'il.

- Ah … Ca me fait rappeler que tu me doit une clope toi !

- Pas faux, dit t'il en lui lançant une cigarette qu'elle rattrapa au vol.

« Trop bien une Golden Malfs ! » ( ndt : on dirais moi quand on me passe une Phillip Morris xD)

Et comme un véritable gentleman il lui sortit son briquet à essence afin de lui allumer.

- Merci Malfoy .

- Mais de rien Granger …

Une fois sa cigarette terminée, elle souhaita bonne nuit à son homologue et partit directement se coucher sans avoir mangé, elle était tellement épuisée …

Une fois nue, elle s'allongea sur son lit aux draps de soie rouge, et bercée par la douceur de cette étoffe contre sa peau, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond et rêveur.

_Alors, qu'est que vous en pensez ? Personnellement je trouve ce chapitre merdique… Dois-je continuer ? Ou alors supprimer cette fiction parce que vous en avez marre de mon piètre récit ? XD dites moi ça en reviewant ^^._

_Bisous _


	6. Chapitre 6 Conversations

_Très chers lecteurs, je vous salue ! XD_

_Enfin la suite ! Désolée j'ai été super longue mais j'ai eu des vacances bien remplies! J'ai été gâtée à Noel :D 150 euros, une montre, des bracelets, un collier cravate et un collier noeux pap ( pas de la même personne comme quoi ^^ lol), un porte monnaie new York (même si j'aimais mon chanel (faux hein je ne suis pas paris Hilton : p il était tout deglingué), un crayon noir à paillette Debby', un bébé lisseur frank provost et un fer a boucler Rowenta pis avec l'argent je me suis achété 90 euros de maquillage de marque (je suis folle T.T mais ce sont les crèmes qui coutent cher en fait x_x) et une protection pour mon téléphone ^^ après le reste j'ai gardé pour le nouvel an ^^._

_J'espère que tout le monde à passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année : )_

_Et aussi une autre raison de mon retard, c'est que c'est la reprise et j'en suis à mon quatrième examen … Donc voila voila ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Discutions et autres péripéties**

Quelques semaines avaient passé, sans trop de problèmes pour le Trio d'Or.

Ginny était à la fin de sa mission Potter, Ron avait officiellement quitté Lavande, Harry était tiraillé entre les confidences de Ron au sujet d'Hermione et Hermione quand à elle …

« Ahhhh…Ahhh… »

Hermione entendait les cris de jouissance d'une certaine Pansy Parkinson, et ça commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer. Elle tentait vainement de se concentrer sur ses révisons d'arithmancie pour les ASPICS.

Au bord du meurtre, elle alla toquer à la porte de son cher Homologue masculin.

Mais visiblement, sa tentative fut vaine car la jeune fille continuait de s'épanouir tout aussi bruyamment !

« Bordel mais quelle garce, celle la ! Comment Malfoy peut s'abaisser à se taper une truie pareille ? » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Jalouse … » résonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

Se rebellant contre sa propre conscience, elle s'énerva « Moi ? Jalouse ? N'importe quoi … »

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ce cher Malfoy vint pointer le bout de son nez depuis la porte de la salle commune.

- Malfoy ? Mais qu'est que tu… enfin je veux dire… s'embrouilla-t-elle

- Que ce passe t'il ma chère Granger ? Dit t'il en haussant les sourcils

« Ahh .. Ahhh … »

- Euh ? Granger tu m'expliques la ?

- Je croyait que c'était toi ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire les joues rouges.

- Il se trouve que non, vu que je suis ici … as-tu vu quelque chose ?

- Rien vu mais entendu ça oui … minauda-t-elle, mais elle ne put cacher son intense soulagement.

- Bon, eh bien on va allez voir ça tout de suite ! Répliqua-t-il en mettant un coup de pied dans la porte faisant sauter le loquet et il surprit Zabini Blaise et Pansy Parkinson en pleine action.

- Non mais vous etes pas chier sérieux ! S'exclama le blondinet.

- T'inquiètes mec c'est cool, on à juste scouattériser ta moquette !

- Putain, Blaise, MA CHAMBRE ! S'exclama-t-il

- C'Était pour me venger de l'année dernière ou t'avais fait ça dans mon lit avec la Greengrass !

- C'est pas de ma faute si cette furie m'a littéralement sauté dessus …

« Ashley Greengrass, mais quelle horreur cette fille, c'est une vraie plaie ! » pensa la rouge et or qui observait discrètement la scène depuis son canapé.

- Bon, maintenant vous aller me faire l'immense plaisir de vous rhabiller et de dégager de ma chambre … poursuivit Malfoy.

- Ouais c'est bon, c'est bon… répondirent en chœur le couple.

Il claqua la porte pour les laisser se rhabiller, il fulminait de rage et marmonnait :

- Vraiment sans gêne ces gens, non mais j'vous jure …

Affublé, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à coté de son homologue féminin en lâchant un gros soupir d'exaspération, elle leva la tête de son bouquin et le regarda les yeux rieurs.

- C'est bon, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire …

- J'allais simplement te dire que tu as beau dire tout ce que tu veux sur mes amis, ils se permettraient jamais de faire ce genre de choses …

- Tiens, je suis Legimens alors répliqua-t-il avec un sourire évidant.

« C'est comme si que ma colère s'évaporait … » pensa t'il

- Puis heureusement que c'était pas toi ! Lança-t-elle

Oups ! Elle se rendit compte du quiproquo de sa phrase qui était quelque peu …

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Malfoy.

- Tu aurais fait preuve d'un total irrespect car vois tu depuis tout à l'heure, j'essaie de bosser … se rattrapa-t-elle les joues rouges.

Le blond la toisait de tout son regard, se tenant fier comme un paon.

« Se pourrait t'il que … ? »

- Aller avoue, si ça avait été moi, avec Pansy, T'aurais été verte ! S'esclaffa le blondinet.

- Je vois pas pourquoi … répliqua-t-elle en évitant son regard.

- T'aurais voulu être à sa place ! Tout le monde voudrait .

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde … Et toi alors t'aurais voulu que ça soit moi ?

« Touché ! Haha, dés fois il faut savoir répondre à la provocation par la provocation… » pensa-t-elle.

- Avoue que t'as envie de moi…

- C'est beau de rêver …

- Avoue .

Elle posa son livre, se pencha au dessus de la table et se rapprocha de son oreille.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai très envie de toi, Drago … dit t'elle d'une voix sensuelle en se mordant la lèvre.

Surpris de sa provocation soudaine , il lui saisit les poignets et la renversa sur le canapé, la happant de son saisissant regard gris. Comme hypnotisée, elle ne dit rien l'espace d'une ou deux secondes, les yeux écarquillés.

Reprenant ses esprits elle lança :

- Mais qu'est que tu fais ?

Il la dominait de toute sa stature, il appréciait cette position de domination, le seul moment ou il pouvait lui clouer le bec;

- Attention, petite Gryffondor, ne joue pas ça avec moi, ou alors, il y aura des conséquences… répondit t'il d'une voix envoutante.

- Quel genre de conséquences ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

« Autant jouer jusqu'au bout … »

Ils furent interrompus par le claquement de la porte et du départ précipité des deux serpentards.

- Donc je disait, Hermione … poursuivit t'il en délectant chaque syllabe de son prénom.

Rien que d'entendre son prénom venant de sa bouche d'une façon aussi éloquente, provoqua en elle une série de délicieux frissons.

- Des conséquences, du genre comme notre chère Pansy nous à fait la démonstration vocale tout à l'heure …

Choquée, elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard, elle le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en tant que homme. Elle reprit la parole.

- Très drôle … tenta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je ne plaisante pas … dit le blond.

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, ses pensées étaient confuses …

- Désolée tes arguments ne me conviennent pas répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire enjoué.

- Quoi ? Rien que mon enveloppe charnelle suffit à avoir un argument de poids non ? S'insurgea le vert et argent.

- Peut être mais ce n'est pas assez …

- J'arriverais à te convaincre Granger.

« Granger ? C'est plus Hermione ? Ah jeu de séduction quand tu nous tiens … »

- On verra … dit la rouge et or sur un ton énigmatique.

Elle se leva et prit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et elle commençait à s'éloigner en direction de ses appartements, il la regardait penaud, ne sachant que dire. Lorsque soudain, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

- Hey ! C'est quand déjà la réunion avec Mc go et Rogue ? Lança-t-il

Interloquée, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et fit volte face en sa direction.

- C'est aujourd'hui à dix sept heures trente … Me dit pas que ta oublié ?

Elle le toisa d'une mine supérieure et se réjouit de sa question rhétorique.

- J'imagine que tu as au moins commencé ton rapport … poursuiva-t-elle

« Eh merde ! Le rapport … J'avais complètement oublié ça … » pensa-t-il

- Vu ton silence, je suppose que ça veut dire non !

- Bon ça va, ça va, j'ai oublié … et j'ai pas commencé le rapport parce que j'avais également oublié que on avait un rapport à faire… avoua-t-il

- Non, mais j'hallucine, une vraie mémoire de poisson ! T'es sérieux ? T'as cru que j'allais me taper le boulot toute seule ?

- T'énerves pas… C'est bon, c'est pas la fin du monde !

Elle resta stoïque en le toisant d'un regard noir, agacé par son comportement de marbre, il lui lança d'un ton exaspéré :

- Je suis désolé ! Ça te va ?

« Il s'est excusé ! Je rêve la, Merlin je suis choquée … des excuses Malfoyiennes, c'est un truc qui arrive qu'une fois dans la vie ça !»

- Qui que vous êtes, sortez du corps de Drago Malfoy ! Ironisa-t-elle

- Très drôle Granger …

- Dans ma grande clémence, j'accepte de t'aider … lança-t-elle avec un petit ton supérieur

- Prends pas cet air la Granger … Je t'en dois une c'est tout… dit t'il d'un ton goguenard.

- Ca c'est clair !

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, le blond se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

- Bon … On commence ?

- Oui, Accio rapport ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Un rouleau de parchemin arriva à toute vitesse depuis la chambre de la rouge et or pour finalement tomber dans sa main.

- Alors, comme tu vois, la c'est un résumé comportemental, par années et par maisons, si tu lit le tableau horizontalement c'est parfaitement clair …

- Ok, j'suis pas idiot Granger, en gros ceux qui foutent le plus le bordel c'est les Poufsouffles et en général les 2 eme et 3 eme année.

- Oui exactement, tu vois quand tu veux … dit t'elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Il lui lança un regard noir à glacer le sang, elle fut prise d'un frisson et détourna la tête pour la replonger dans le parchemin.

« Décidément, les supports écrits et les livres sont mes meilleurs refuges … »

- Qu'est que tu fait ? Demanda-t-il

- Je me relis … dit t'elle en gardant un air concentré.

- Pourquoi tu jettes pas un sort de correction orthographique ? Lança le vert et argent d'une voix trainante.

- Tout simplement parce que ça fait pas de mal de faire travailler son cerveau… lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Pff … T'es incroyable Granger, tu cherches compliqué quand tu peux faire simple.

- Laisse tomber, et tu vois malgré tes tentatives pour essayer de me distraire eh bien j'ai déjà fini !

- Ne te méprends pas, j'essayais pas de te distraire juste de te démontrer le gain de temps que l'on met à dire une formule et celle de perdre son temps à tout faire soi même…

- T'es pas un peu feignant dans l'âme toi ?

- Juste calculateur … et surtout logique Granger ! Acheva-t-il.

- Mouais… répondit t'elle la mine pas convaincue.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la cheminée dont les flammes étaient presque éteintes, elle s'adossa à celle-ci et s'alluma une cigarette.

Malfoy, quand à lui, était affalé dans un fauteuil prés de l'âtre, la mine pensive, quand tout à coup, un bruit sourd retentit.

'' BAM !''

Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée, son homologue releva la tête, un peu hébété, le bruit l'ayant sorti de ses pensées.

- Qu'est qui s'est passé ?

- C'est rien un bout de pierre est tombée de la décoration en pierre en haut de la cheminée … mais j'ai eu peur avoua-t-elle

- Il tombe en ruines ce château ! Commenta-t-il.

Elle s'avança pour prendre le morceau de pierre qui était quand même assez lourd, finalement elle décida de le laisser choir au sol et s'exclama :

- Reparo !

Le morceau de pierre s'éleva dans les airs et reforma un bloc avec les autres décorations.

- Au fait, hors sujet, mais tu vas à la fête de Stan Smith ?

Elle releva la tête, les yeux ronds :

- Une fête ? J'était même pas au courant … répondit t'elle déconcertée.

- Comment tu fait ? Tout le monde en parle … et ça se passe ce soir !

- De toute évidence, je ne suis pas invitée …

- Depuis quand il faut une invitation pour les soirées ? S'insurgea-t-il, tout les sixièmes et septièmes années sont invités, de toute manière, tu as intérêt à venir, il est hors de question que je m'occupe tout seul des gens si ils sont trop bourrés ou quoi, parce que malheureusement même en soirée, on est pas déchargés de nos responsabilités …

- Je sais même pas quoi mettre ! Couina-t-elle en jetant son mégot dans la cheminée.

- Oh, tu finira bien par dégotter un truc à te mettre… Pour l'instant on ferait mieux d'y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure de notre réunion.

La brune aquiesa d'un signe de tete et lui emboita le pas, rapport en main, vers la sortie de leur salle commune. Meme si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle était un peu stressée à cause de cette réunion et de cette fete …

« A cause de cette réunion et Malfoy … » lui souffla une petite voix moqueuse dans sa tête.

Luttant contre sa propre conscience qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, elle fixa les dalles de pierres au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son homologue masculin juste devant elle, il avançait d'une démarche calme et assurée.

« Typiquement Malfoyien ce comportement, alors qu'il n'a rien préparé … » pensa-t-elle admirativement, elle qui serait incapable de se présenter à un entretien ou autre sans avoir au préalable écrit sur un parchemin pour que ça soit clair comme de l'eau de roche…

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du bureau de Mc gonnagal, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- C'est toi qui frappes à la porte !

Il haussa les épaules et frappa trois coups sur la lourde porte de chêne.

'' ENTREZ ! ''

_Alors vos avis ? Hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ça : ) et si pas review = pas de suite ^^ xD je suis sadique ^^_

_Sinon vous avez eu quoi à Noel vous ?_

_Bisous bisous ^^_


End file.
